1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide jig for a wiring harness assembly plate which is used in assembling a wiring harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wiring harness assembly plate is constructed such that a plurality of guide jigs are arranged in predetermined positions on a plate member on which wiring is suitably drawn. A plurality of electric wires measured and cut to length are laid along the corresponding guide jigs in accordance with the wiring drawing to form a branch-shaped bundle of electric wires depending on the purposes. The bundle of electric wires are wound with tape or the like so as not to be loosened. Finally, clamps, protectors and the like are mounted to the bundle of electric wires as required to accomplish a desired wiring harness.
Recently, the branch configuration of the wiring harness has been more complicated and, accordingly, the guide jigs on the assembly plate have been increased in number and in density. The guide jigs have prevented the tape winding and mounting of the clamps, protectors and the like (hereinafter referred to as an attachment mounting operation) and greatly deteriorated working efficiency.
There has been provided guide jigs for increasing the working efficiency as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-20103 (1987), Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-99313 (1992), and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-33212 (1992). In the guide jigs disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-20103 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-99313, an electric wire guide rod having in its upper part a generally U-shaped electric wire guide portion for guiding a bundle of electric wires is adapted to vertically move up and down. The electric wires are laid as desired in a guide extended position in which the electric wire guide rod rises. In the attachment mounting operation, the electric wire guide rod is lowered into a guide retracted position in which the electric wire guide portion is retracted to a level lower than the height of the laid bundle of electric wires. The working efficiency has been increased in this manner in the attachment mounting operation.
In the guide jig disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-33212, a fork portion for guiding a bundle of electric wires has a reclinable electric wire hooking portion. The electric wires are laid as desired in an upstanding position of the electric wire hooking portion. In the attachment mounting operation, the electric wire hooking portion is made to assume a reclined position. The working efficiency has been increased in this manner in the attachment mounting operation.
It is however difficult to ensure a wide spacing between the electric wire guide portion of the electric wire guide rod in the guide retracted position and the laid bundle of electric wires in the guide jigs disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-20103 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-99313. In the guide jig disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-33212, there is little spacing between a horizontal rod portion of the fork portion and the laid bundle of electric wires. The electric wire guide portion and the fork portion have been obstacles, and the prior art guide jigs have been still disadvantageous in terms of working efficiency during the attachment mounting operation.